Tell Me Your Lies
by lc4life
Summary: GABRIELLA IS GONE! RUMORS OF PREGNANCY! TROY AND SHARPAY IN LOVE! GABRIELLA RETURNS! JEALOUSY AND MURDEROUS THOUGHTS! A NEW GUY WAVERING GABRIELLA'S EMOTIONS! DRAMA,MORE DRAMA,ETC! READ TO FIND OUT MORE! WARNING: MILD OOC Out Of Character
1. Remembrance

"**Remembrance" **

**

* * *

Gabriella's P.O.V**

It seemed like just yesterday when I ran out on my life, my friends--everyone. Now I find myself coming back to whatever is left.

* * *

**Currently at East High **

"I heard she got pregnant!"

"Obviously he forced her to have sex."

"No it was her own choice. Face it shes a slut."

"I thought they had a threesome." "No, you had a threesome."

"Gabriella cheated on Troy, got pregnant by some random dude, and ran off to kill herself."

"Ohhhh"

Sitting in earshot of the trash-talkers, sat Taylor and company. "It's disgusting how they talk shit about her."

"So what's your theory, Miss Science Girl?" asked Chad

"Well I don't know. But I know all that stuff that they're saying is a bunch of BS! Gabi would've told me if she got pregnant."

"Yeah. Just like she told you she was leaving.",added Zeke sarcastically.

"What does that mean?!", Taylor yelled but Chad intervened. " Tay, it's alright, I mean, it is true."

"Fine. Whatever"

An uproar of screams stopped Taylor in mid-sentence. The uproar soon became a wave of silence as everyone registered what was happening.

"Troy!", yelled Chad. He turned violently to the sound of his name. Eye's red and unfocused. Face flushed, Hair wild. He hadn't been at the table with his friends but he still heard what gossip those people were dishing anyway.

He couldn't control himself and next thing he's punching the defenseless guy silly. Any fed up boyfriend would do the same to protect his girlfriends name, wouldn't they?

"Troy! What the hell are you doing? Let it go"

"I can't and I won't!" Troy said fiercely

"Suit yourself, but you don't want to get expelled. You can't afford that time off and you're definitely not going to waste your time with this scum."

"Whatever Man"

He was rushing out of the still shocked cafeteria leaving the "scum" lying on the floor coughing up blood and spitting out bits of teeth.

"Serves him right!" thought Taylor. She sat back down and everyone else followed in turn, ignoring the guy on the tiled floor.

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"Return to what? A home? Not a home. My 'home' vanished with every piece of him." With a sigh, I pulled into the familiar driveway. Of course my 'mother' was waiting already teary-eyed. "My baby!" she exclaimed. "You've come home! My therapist says I'll be just fine now," 'Fine for what? 10 minutes?' I thought

I slipped out of her arms and went into the house leaving her to her temporary feel of accomplishment. "Whatever mom," I whispered as I went into my room and laid on my bed it was no shock that everything is like it was before those last days. "Well tomorrow is Saturday Gabi. What cha gonna do?", I muttered into my pillows. "Another day, another heartache" I fell asleep blocking the threatening memories trying to come back to haunt me again.

**A/N:**

**This story will be updated every friday. **

**Co-Written with Lili-Fang (Angelica)  
**

**We hope you enjoyed it and review!!  
**


	2. Coincidence

**Chapter 2 - Coincidence**

'It's Saturday. Oh great! Another day I have to face in this cruel world and not only that but my head is killing me! It feels like a bag of hammers just dropped on my head!' I walked down to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet in search of my beloved Advil bottle. To my surprise, I found tons of prescription drugs where the Advil should have been. Most of the drugs I hadn't even heard of in my 17 years of life. I took every single last one of the prescription drugs and settled onto my bed. Like the very curious teenager I am, I flipped open my laptop and went to work on searching the name of the medicines now scattered across my quilt. Thank goodness for the internet by the way!

So as it turns out, more than half the drugs, either when combined or over-dosed on, could leave you gasping for breath that will never come. Most were anti-depressants so it was obvious that my mother had gotten them through her so-called therapist. And knowing her, she probably let him use her for sex and the drugs were a way of thanking her or something. I was so angry at my mother! Why would she do that?! I know she has issues but sleeping with her doctor for drugs?! Now that was just the all time low for her!

I walked downstairs with the bottles in my arms and found my mother just sitting in front of the kitchen window oblivious to everything else. Then she shuddered awkwardly and turned her head.

"Gabriella sweetie you're up," she said happily but her face dropped instantly when she saw what I was carrying in my arms.

"Did you know if you combine these you could end up in a coma?" I said as I stared her straight in the eyes.

"Yes and I could die too. I don't really care Gabriella. They make me feel better." she responded with a tone of arrogance.

"Goodness! Mom! So does ice cream! Get a truck load of that for Pete's sake! Of course these drugs will make you feel better. They're anti-depressants for crying out loud! What do you expect? Vomiting your guts out?" I screamed close to hysteria. I mean you would be too, right?

"Gabriella this is none of your business so stay out of it. Got it?!"

"No I won't stay out of it. I refuse to see you kill yourself like this; but one question. What kind of psycho doctor gives you these pills?" My emotions had long begun to boil up to the point where I was ready and willing to snap at any moment.

"You really want to know then fine! It's a therapist who enjoys my body and our long nights together. Are you satisfied? Does this make you happy? Just stay out of my way!" She finished as she walked away. Her response didn't come as a shock. I kind of figured it along with the fact that she picked up the bottle I had absently dropped on the step.

"Give me his number!"I shouted after her.

"No! You're not getting his number! Go to hell you bastard!" She yelled back while slamming the door to her room and locking herself in. One thing about my mom is she isn't too clever. I had the medicine, so automatically I had his name, the office number and even the address. All I had to do was go to confront the so called Dr. Dave Richard.

The drive to his office was pretty uneventful. In fact, the only thrill I had gotten was right before getting into the car. I was scared as hell someone would recognize me but luckily no one did. I don't even think my nosey neighbors noticed when I ran out the house. Dr. Richard's office looked like a typical doctor's office with a receptionist and everything. I walked in and wrote my name on the waiting list and then, I waited. 'Ugh! This is so like her!' I fumed in my head. "Ms. Montez? Dr. Richard can see you now. It's the third door on your left" the receptionist said politely and I just nodded.

"What can I do for you Ms. Montez?" I heard him ask when I sat down.

Clearing my throat I replied, "Actually I'd like to why you prescribe lethal drugs to my mother." I hadn't been seated in the chair for a whole minute before I was in the doctor's face. For all of his years in being a professional, it was admirable he could be so collected, but it sure as heck did nothing for my rapidly growing fury.

"I take it you are Isabel's daughter?" He presumed in the most disgusting business-like manner.

"Yes I am! Now answer my question damn it! Why have you been sleeping with my mother and giving her those drugs?!" I was really getting pissed now.

"That is Doctor Patient confidentiality. As for the intimate part of our relationship, that is not a need-to-know for you. You have no right to this information at all young lady ".

"Doctor Patient confidentiality my ass I know you sleep with her and I guarantee you this: you will have your medical license removed. Can I see it by the way? ". I stood there waiting for him to show it to me but he didn't move. 'Okay Gabriella, either it was stupid to threaten him and then ask for his license but…no! Wait a second'. Then it dawned on me as he stood there motionless and frozen to that spot. "You're a fucking fraud!!!" I screamed and I was pretty sure I could be heard down the hallway and in the waiting room too. It was obvious he was working up an excuse, but nothing could stop me now."I'm calling the cops on you!" and as my finger was wavering over the call button a woman burst through the front door pointing at the Doctor triumphantly while three police officers were standing behind her. "That's him. He blackmailed me and sent my daughter to her grave!! YOU MURDERER!!!!" she hollered. They proceeded in arresting him as I lingered a little dumbfounded at the coincidence. This was when I took the time to examine the Doctor's features. He was ghostly pale and looked to be on the verge of breaking. He was skinny but you couldn't tell so much because of his wide masculine build. Dr. or better yet, Mr. Richard was starting to gray so he must have been at the least early forties to early fifties. 'Humph! It serves him right!' I muttered as I walked out quietly, hoping his punishment would justify what he had aided my mom in doing to herself. There was nothing more I could do.

The lobby was deserted and on the desk of the receptionist stood a white note: "Gone out to lunch. Be back never!" 'How dramatic these people can be, it's amazing.'

The drive back home was just as uneventful as the drive to the office. So, upon returning home, I simply sat on the living room couch thinking about my mother. She really needs help. I could at least get her a new therapist. I logged back into my laptop and saw that in the last site I visited for the medicine information, there was a number to a highly recommended Doctor in Albuquerque. I dialed and made an appointment for the next morning. Ever since I was twelve we hadn't been to church so it wasn't like this appointment was cutting into our church time. 'Isabel and Gabriella Montez: the holy ones, yeah right!' While quietly laughing at my own joke, I remembered…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**We were getting out of our car on a Sunday morning like usual, nothing special, but my dad seemed tense and I felt a pressure in my stomach. It was my instinct warning me to run, but why? The pressure had been there since we had gotten out the house and even for my age I knew something was going on. Twelve year olds aren't that naïve or at least I wasn't.**_

"_**Isabel we need to talk" I heard my dad speak as he pulled my mother from her mom (my abuela) before she entered the church.**_

"_**Sure what do you want to talk about?" She said kindly which was odd because she never acted like that not even towards my father.**_

"_**I think we should get a divorce. Our marriage isn't working out and you know it. I can take Gabi if you want" He said quietly.**_

"_**What the hell is your problem Miguel?!?! We have a great marriage and our daughter depends on us to be a family!" My mother yelled suddenly on the verge of crying.**_

"_**You're only kidding yourself Isabel and I'm taking Gabi" My dad said as he grabbed me by the arm.**_

"_**No you're not!!" she exclaimed even more angrily dragging me to the car with her.**_

And that's the last thing I remember. A bitter marriage ending in the church parking lot and me being dragged to the car; leaving my father and a very ashamed priest behind to watch and remember for as long as they should live.

The next morning I literally rolled my mom out of bed and into a heap on the cold, wooden floor. Once in my car, I drove fast disregarding all of the driving limits and regulations in order to keep my perfect record of never being late to anything. But soon I came to regret this. Once I entered the room my mind couldn't work fast enough to send a message to my legs for them to scurry back out of the office and to spare me the sight of the person I had just seen.

**A/N:**

**Sorry we know it's a day late I blame Angelica ...at least we updated soon right and please review.**

**A/N From Elsie:**

**Check Out My Other New Story  
**


	3. Run In

**Time Skip:**

'How'd I get here?' I looked around and remembered I had been running. 'Running from what?' Then I heard my name being called. I got up and started running again in the opposite direction as the voice.

* * *

**Present:**

'She hasn't noticed me yet. I can still run. Why am I so afraid? Just take a deep breath Gabi!' I went as calmly as I could to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello. I'm here with my mother for her appointment with Dr. Ramirez."

"Dr. Ramirez is still in her office with a patient. Write your mother's name on this sheet and take a seat please."

"Thank you."

When I turned around I noticed the only seats left were the two to the right of the girl.

'Just my luck' I complained inwardly.

She seemed so focused on something; a script perhaps.

'Maybe she won't realize it's me. Here we go.'

And as I suspected she didn't look up nor had she spared me a glance. I relaxed more and began to think how weird it was to be this close to someone you've spent so much time around and they don't even know, let alone sense your presence.

'It's probably this way at school. Gabriella is just a ghost to them now; unworthy of their attention; invisible. But this is a good sign, right?

"Ms. Neilson?" called the psychologist. She was dazed at first but she got up. She must have been here with her brother; some younger sibling because a boy (maybe 13) was peering at her from behind the shrink. He resembled her that was for sure.

For a quick second, my mother averted my focus by squirming in her seat and then by clearing her throat.

"Isn't that one of your classmates?" she asked in a whisper.

"No mom."

"I could've sworn I've seen her before. Hmmm. Wait a minute. You're lying to me! She was at that play! With you and Troy!! Yea, that's one of your classmates!!!" she said with her confidence and pitch of her voice growing with every word.

"Just shut up!" I hissed.

"Why?"

"Shut up mom!!" I yelled obviously forgetting the stealth I was trying to establish.

Between leaving the office and cursing my mom in my head, I had time to register the fact that Kelsi probably knew of my return by now.

So I just ran…

* * *

**Time Skip:**

'I should work out more. My side hurts! Is she even chasing me now?' I wondered. 'I should've taken the car! My mom probably forgot how to drive it by now anyway.'

"Hey!" I heard before being pulled. "You shouldn't run out in the street when the traffic is like this."

"Ever consider I might have wanted to?!" I snapped.

"No…I…I didn't." He wore a look of surprise, like death was a word he never considered. Like suicide didn't exist.

'No doubt he's a protected rich bastard.' I thought, and I know it was a mean thought and it is morally bad to be prejudice but my nerves were so high strung at the moment.

"Come on Seth." He said indifferently. I was forgotten by him already. Obviously he didn't like depressed snobs [aka: me] and whoever this "Seth" had been, I didn't see.

I forgot them too for the time being so I could cross the street; this time more attentively.

* * *

**Time Skip:**

From across the street I observed the movement in my house. They had pulled into the driveway 1o minutes after I chose my hiding place behind some bushes. I had watched as my mom got out of the passenger side and as they were headed for the door my mom held it open for Kelsi and her supposed little brother like a gracious host and like the mastermind she could truly be.

* * *

**Inside the House:**

"Oh yes! She has been having terrible mood swings since her father's death. She needs a therapist honestly. That's why we were there and then she saw you. Gabi was just afraid of judgment and being accused as a traitor and a crazy, off-the-hook daughter in need of a shrink. The normal teenage troubles, right? She even….." Gabriella's mother broke off in mid sentence and started crying. "She even….even hit me! My precious Gabi!! I was so confused! She hit me, even went after me with a knife! A butcher knife! Do you know how terrifying that is? That's not all!! She throws all of my good glass sculptures and china on the floor. She destroys everything! On some nights I wake up to find her staring at me! Kelsi, you just don't know….you just don't know." She broke out in hysteric sobs again while Kelsi felt sympathy for the mother. Something was off though. These things didn't seem like something Gabriella was capable off, but she did cause that scene in Dr. Ramirez's office.

"Hey. Li? We should go. Mom and dad are most likely waiting for us."

"Oh! That's right Nathan. We should get going. Sorry Ms. Montez. Umm...Bye."

* * *

**Outside:**

"Something is wrong with her Li." Said Kelsi's younger cousin.

"Who? Gabriella? There might be something wrong with her."

"No. Not her, her mom. She was all fidgety and seemed to be asking us instead of telling us about what has been happening. Just think about it. She's has a problem, not Gabriella."

she's still young so it affects her more. I just think that Ms. Montez is telling it how it is. Why would she lie?"

"I'm not sure but you'll see Li."

"Hmmm…"

They walked the rest of the way home in complete silence…

* * *

**Gabriella's POV:**

After they left, I went around to the back of my house and climbed onto my balcony. It was so cliché to suddenly remember Troy climbing up here to apologize to me; to intertwine our lives.

I let myself in and lay on the bed but I couldn't go to sleep. My mind was racing trying to save everything that happened today. 'Tomorrow needs to be better.' I thought because I could hardly survive this day. Then I wondered what it was that my mom told Kelsi and her relative. It was so hard to predict her now-a-days.

* * *

**A/N:(Elsie)**

**Just so you know we take turns writing chapters so Angelica wrote this one, all credit goes to her and the reason we didn't update Friday was because her computer was acting stupid.**

**Please Review :)  
**


	4. Back to Hell

**Chapter 4: Back to Hell **

**

* * *

A/N: Gabriella's hair looks like the hairstyle she had in her "Say Ok" Music Video.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Monday morning another dreadful day and first day back at school. I wonder what people will say? Will Troy even talk to me? What did my mother tell Kelsi? All these questions in my head. I felt like I was on the verge of having full out panic attack.

I walked downstairs, ate a bowl of cereal, and went to the bathroom to look at myself. I looked decent enough. A regular t-shirt, jeans, and some flats as usual. The only difference would be my hair. My hair wasn't long and wavy anymore. It was now down to my shoulders and straight. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my bad and walked out. I got into my car and drove to East High: my torture, my hell.

Everything looked the same like my leaving leaving didn't affect them at all. I parked my car got out and put my hoodie on so it would cover at least half my face. I walked into the school office got my class schedule and my assigned locker. Big surprise it was the same one.

"Welcome back Ms. Montez" Yeah welcome back to my hell whole.

"Thank you" I smiled politely and walked away towards my locker dreading it the whole way.

Hopefully they changed Taylor's locker number I didn't want to be anywhere near my old friends anymore.

I stuffed my books in my locker and just stood there waiting for the bell to ring and reading my class schedule. Oh how great I had Mrs. Darbus first period again.

"Who's the new girl?" I heard a random guy ask.

"Dude I don't know but so far from what I see she's hot" Oh wow they can't even see my face. Why are guys such pigs?

"Shut up guys I'm not in the mood for your stupid attitudes" My body tensed up at the sound of his voice. It couldn't be him but I knew for a fact that it was him. Troy.

"Hi. You must be new at East High. I'm Taylor McKessie." She held her hand out and I kept my face down. I didn't know what to say so I just walked around her and went straight to Mrs. Darbus' classroom. I sat at my old seat in the back of the room.

"Excuse me are you new here?" Oh great Mrs. Darbus. I took my hood off and looked at her.

"Not really but here's my schedule" I gave her my schedule. She just looked at me intently like if I'd just risen from the dead.

"Well welcome back Ms. Montez" She gave me back my schedule and she went to sit down at her desk. I put my head down on the desk and put my hoodie back on.

"Did you hear that Troy is dating Sharpay?" I knew that voice it was Martha Cox.

"Yeah I did unfortunately. How could he forget about Gabriella like that" That was Taylor I could recognize her voice anywhere. I felt tears in my eyes. Troy and that bitch together this couldn't possibly be happening. The warning bell rang and I heard everyone taking their seats.

"So Troy you and Sharpay are an item now?" Chad I could recognize his voice too and of course his famous afro.

"Yeah we are" Oh God no it's actually true. How the hell did that happen?

"Dude. How the Hell did that happen?" Finally someone that understands me.

"Chad she's changed. She's nicer now really she is." He sounds so sincere could it possibly be that he loves her and I was just one of his many girlfriends.

I heard the final bell ring that must of meant that everyone was in class already.

"Okay class settle down and we'll begin our talk on Shakespeare" Oh great. Now what are we reading? Hamlet. "But before we begin I want you to welcome back Ms. Montez." Crap crap crap. Why did she just have to put me out there? I raised my head up and took my hood off .

"So slut where's your little bastard?" They thought I had a kid. Oh great. What else do they think?

"What bastard Jason?"

"Didn't you leave because you were pregnant?"

"No" He turned back around and didn't say anything. Everyone was staring at me. I felt like walking out this was just to much for me to handle.

"Welcome back Gabi" I smiled at least someone was happy I was back.

"Thank you"

"Don't talk to her Taylor she's changed" Kelsi was against me great just what I expected.

"Kelsi you don't know what your talking about I'm sure Gabriella has a logical explanation"

"No she doesn't I talked to her mother yesterday. Taylor she's even tried to kill her mother!"

What the hell did my mother tell her. Troy was staring at me in pure shock. I knew he wanted to say something but couldn't like if something were stopping him. I couldn't handle it anymore I ran out of the classroom and locked myself in the girls bathroom. I stayed in there the whole class period and once the bell rang I walked out.

"Hey wait up. Your Gabriella right?" I recognized him he was the guy with Kelsi yesterday.

"Yeah I am why?"

"Well I met your mother yesterday and I didn't believe a word she told me and Kelsi"

"Thanks I guess...all I know is that I apparently tried to kill her."

"Yeah well I'm Nathaniel but you can call me Nate." Finally someone that was actually being polite.

"Nice to meet you Nate." I said as I shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you too. Anyways what's your next class?"

"AP Literature. How about you?"

"Same here" He smiled at me and we walked towards our next class. Hopefully the rest of my day wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah so I(Elsie) was responisble for this chapter but I haven't been feeling well but hey look and update thats 2-3 days late sorry :(**

**Please review. I hoped you guys liked it.  
**


	5. Down With the Queen!

**Down With the Queen!**

**

* * *

  
**

"So tell me how a thirteen year old gets in a senior class," I said smiling.

"First, I'm not a thirteen year old; I'm a fifteen year old! Second, I'm in senior classes because I skipped two grades."

"Hmm alright," I replied while picking up my half-eaten sandwich.

Nate and I decided to go outside for lunch. It was a nice break from the inside of my hellhole.

"Okay. Tell me the truth about you and Troy." He was curious and kind hearted but I couldn't tell him my past.

"No, there's nothing to tell you about. Troy and I… we broke up that's all."

"I see it's a touchy subject." We were silent for a couple minutes; everything just became tense until he started ranting again. "I can't believe Kelsi. I expected more from her. She is so…"

He was so unpredictable. I just gave him my award-winning smile, raised my eyebrow and tilted my head. I was getting kind of tired of all his talking at this point.

"You know I like your hair better this way." We both started laughing at this point.

"You are one distractible person, Nate"

"Maybe…but hey! When you're ready to talk just tell me the truth. I know when I'm being lied to, Gabi."

"Sure thing," I said sarcastically.

We got up from the lawn of the school and headed off in different directions. I wasn't ready for anyone to know even if they were more than ready to listen.

* * *

**~Same Week – Friday~**

"Nathaniel," the teacher called. "Nathaniel."

_No, Nate,_ I thought.

At the ringing of the bell I went to the cafeteria instead of the school's lawn. I had been lucky enough to find a table to myself. The unlucky part was that it was in earshot of the "gossipers."

It was the same group of people as in my sophomore year plus a couple of newcomers; probably freshmen trying to fit in.

They were all rich kids with snotty attitudes, fake accents and smiles, but perfect teeth and bodies. And me, my poor soul made to listen to them talking about their 'Queen Bee': Ms. Sharpay Evans. Come to think if it, I hadn't seen her brother around either.

********************

"Did you hear?! Sharpay will be back in two months, at least," I heard some guy say.

"Who cares?" a blonde girl said angrily.

"No one really, but what's really funny is the reason why she's away in the first place."

I heard another girl laughing at him as he spoke. "How would you know anyway, Mr. Chipped Teeth boy?"

"Ha, ha, ha very funny, but I have my sources, Ms. Snotty Unibrow."

"Just tell us!"

"Well, rumor has it that Sharpay is at home on bed rest. She has strep throat or something from sucking on Troy's you-know-what."

"No way!" the whole table exclaimed.

"Yeah, and poor Ryan is keeping his distance from us because of this. Personally, it's hurting my feelings now," I heard the chipped teeth boy say. Personally, I just wanted to laugh.

"Oh shut up, Morris."

"Fine, but now we all know why Sharpay is out," he muttered.

"Don't worry, she'll be making a grand appearance soon enough."

"Maybe we should give her a little surprise"

"You don't mean we soil her name, do you?"

"Not exactly, but now that think about it, it's an excellent idea!"

"You're just upset that Ryan refused to go out with you."

"Shut it, Candice! He is not straight! I just know it!"

"Whatever, but still, I agree on conspiring against Sharpay"

"Then we all agree. It's down with the Queen B! Or bitch. Whichever you prefer."

I couldn't believe what they were saying. A part of me wanted to believe half of it. Another part didn't. What fake friends they are. Maybe I should visit Sharpay. Why would I do that though?

The lunch bell rang and I got up and dumped my tray full of untouched food.

That's when I realized what the girl Candice meant by "Mr. Chipped Teeth boy". Morris' teeth were chipped badly in several teeth. I winced at the thought of how it happened. Maybe Ryan punched him because he kept insisting that he was gay. No. That didn't seem like Sharpay's brother at all. Then again, who did I really know? No one.

I shrugged off the rest of the questions surrounding my mind because I knew I would need answers and I headed off to class.

I really needed a friend. So far, Nate is the only one I have, and he isn't here.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah I know its late but we've been busy with Hamlet in AP Lang and dumb things in AP world history we've barely had time to write.**

**Nate looks like Jake T. Austin in the new season of Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Oh and a big thanks to KDoc254 for the grammer editing were both horrible at it.  
**


End file.
